Nuestra vida juntos
by Marce-LiKi
Summary: Un corto resumen de lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas. Me encanta compartir mi vida contigo. Esta ha sido para mi la mejor decisión que he tomado jamás. One Shot.


¿Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo o solamente han pasado demasiadas cosas? Mmmm llevo ya tiempo pensándolo y aun no me decido.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, éramos muy jóvenes aun. Es increíble pensar ahora, desde nuestro presente, que estuvimos antes con alguien más.  
Podríamos decir que fue amor a primera vista. Aunque existiera alguien más en ese momento estoy seguro que ambos notamos en los ojos del otro como nuestros destinos se juntarían.  
Entonces, ella se convirtió en mi milagro. Me salvó de mi tristeza y mi inusitada soledad, cambio mi punto de vista hacia mi alrededor como jamás nadie lo ha logrado nunca.  
Ese era el objetivo, la primera chica que pasara sería "ella". En ese momento apareciste a cambiar mi vida.

El día que conocí a su hermana aun no éramos novios, ahora ella y yo somos increíblemente buenos amigos.  
Conocer a mi suegra no fue algo planeado, encontrarla a mitad de la calle no era algo que esperara, pero aun así fue mejor de lo que imaginé. Lo primero que me dijo fue "¿por qué anda esas cadenas?" Hoy día, 8 años después, me sigue diciendo lo mismo cada vez que me ve.  
Conocer a su padre fue muchísimo más sencillo todavía. Mucho gusto señor.

Su graduación. La mía. Como cada Segundo que paso con ella: inolvidable.  
Recuerdo que ese día nos molestaron bastante. Bailar muy pegados en mi baile de graduación, como si no hubiera nadie más, no solo en la pista, sino también en el salón. La más rápida audición que he visto en mi vida fue la de ella. Cantó una corta estrofa de una canción conocida y listo, dejó con la boca abierta a su "publico" más exigente por su enorme talento.

Y allí mismo la música unió aún más nuestros corazones comenzando no solo a caminar en una misma dirección, sino también a un mismo ritmo y con un latido nos movemos los dos incluso hasta el día de hoy, haciendo de nuestras vidas la más perfecta sinfonía.

Nunca me había sentido más útil y honrado de estar presente en la vida de nadie hasta que llegué a la suya.  
El día que le enseñé a nadar me hizo sentir su confianza en mí y también la forma en la que serían nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, basada en confianza y amor, sinceridad y paciencia, siempre llevando de la mano de cada acción una reacción positiva para nuestra vida juntos.

Luego de unirse, no solo a mi vida sino también a mi forma de vivirla, con la música por dentro, robando cada uno de mis pensamientos, y convirtiendo mis miedos en polvo, enseñándome a ser mejor y feliz siendo simplemente yo, estando junto a ella, nos rodeó el éxito y ha traído a nuestras vidas cosas que simplemente nunca esperamos.

Hemos logrado alcanzar nuestras metas y tocar nuestros sueños pero aunque fuéramos simplemente una pareja normal con una pequeña casita y un trabajo normal sería igual inmensamente feliz. Pero las bendiciones nunca dejan de llegar y nos logramos convertir en una banda conocida con un éxito increíble.

Muchas veces, las personas cerca de mí hablan de momentos mágicos y lo primero que llega a mi cabeza es el momento de nuestra boda.  
Sentir esa seguridad de tenerla cerca para el resto de nuestras vidas, sentir sus ojos en los míos mientras sellábamos nuestro pacto hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, esa promesa de estar juntos, de amarnos y de ser parte el uno del otro hasta que ya no quede nada más que entregar y para ti... lo tengo todo.

Ahora mismo ladra nuestro perro Tobby un Hushky Siberiano que con nosotros está celebrando el día de hoy el ser parte de esta familia. Él es el responsable de despertarme de mi fantástica ensoñación.  
Y yo sigo aquí, tirado en nuestra cama, acostado de la forma más cómoda que pude encontrar luego de haber sentido el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, comparado con eso no hay nada mejor.

Aquí en nuestra casa junto al mar, a sabiendas que estás a solo una puerta de mí y consciente de que estamos solos tú y yo, sigo aquí, pensando en la maravillosa vida que hemos tenido juntos y esperando cada maravilla que está por venir, porque a pesar de llevar por 4 años estos anillos en nuestros dedos en reflejo de nuestro amor y compromiso a estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, mis días contigo no son nunca una rutina. Tú conviertes mi vida en algo maravilloso e inesperado haciendo de mis días entretenidos e interesantes momentos.

Porque te lo aseguro: pase lo que pase y a pesar de las adversidades, estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

Hasta el fin.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

¿Que le pareció?

Espero que les guste :)


End file.
